Just 2 STARS
by LawlessRuthlessHeartless
Summary: This is what WOULD have happened, had REmake had a few... other characters in it. R&R!


**Well, I suppose I'll tell you people what's going on. XD  
This is basically REmake... but better. In this 'version' (if it can be called that), I've put myself and peachykatara into S.T.A.R.S. Hailey (me) and Kendell (peachykatara)... well, you're never gonna see any characters more retarded than these two :3  
Let's just hope they don't die along the way. And, let's hope that I actually finish this one XD I'm sticking mostly (with a few lovely parts added by me and peachykatara XD) to the original, first-edition storyline from the game. As if that makes much of a difference... just saying :3**

* * *

Well, they defenitely weren't the most expirienced of the group... nor the most graceful. Good friends with the rest of the team (and each other) perhaps, but they did not exell when it came to their jobs. Hailey Deronico and Kendell Reeves were, indeed, the black sheep of S.T.A.R.S.  
And when they begged to be taken along on the field mission involving Raccoon city, the team figured it wasn't that big of a thing- that their presence would actually be helpful. They were right, in a way. And when the team agreed to take them along their thoughts were: 'What's the worst that could happen?' They figured anyone who had made it through the training they'd had to go through could handle a couple of freaky cannibals. They were both partial to people on Bravo team as well, so who could blame them for wanting to tag along? The helicopter ride while searching was quite unpleasant as well, due to a vigorous argument between Chris and Joseph about how Joseph was wearing his bandana, which Hailey had started by telling Joseph how nice it looked.

However, it ended quite abruptly when Wesker finally lost the last scrap of patience he had and told the two of them to shut up. Chris did this strange looking pouty face, and Joseph ended up just looking out of the helicopter with a sulky expression. A lot of sighing and fidgeting in the crowded seats ensued during the next hour, until they located the lost helicopter of Bravo team. All of them were quite glad to get out of the cramped bowels of their own helicopter and stretch their legs. "Everyone have a good look around." Wesker said, managing to look as badass as ever when he told them. Alpha team's eyes suspiciously scanned the area as they made their way to the crashed helicopter. Joseph was the first to enter, and everyone followed single-file afterwards. After about 30 tense seconds of checking nooks and crannies for their lost teammates, Kendell let out a cry of despair.

"Kevin! Oh, Kevin, NO! How could this happen, no, no..." Her screams faded into whispers as she sank to the floor beside Kevin's seat, talking more to herself than anyone else. She was shaking with silent sobs. The rest of the team crowded around behind her and gazed at Kevin's mutilated body. Jill crouched down beside Kendell and put an arm around her, while Hailey stood beside them, a tear running down her cheek as she stared down at Kevin and remembered their secret handshake. Wesker surveyed the scene behind his tinted shades and felt distinctly unmoved about the whole situation. He would not miss Kevin playing ACDC at a ridiculous volume in headquarters. And Chris just looked at Kevin's body while shaking his head. Barry seemed to have suddenly taken a very keen interest in his shoelaces, although you could tell he was sad, owing to the look in his eyes. Kendell let out a particularly big sniff as she stood up, putting herself back together.

Chris was the only one still looking at Kenneth, his face devoid of emotion as he shook his head rather robotically. Kendell glared at him and Wesker with puffy red eyes as she turned around. "Chris. Chris. Chris!" She said, having to wave her hand in front of his face to bring him back to reality. Chris looked around at all of them, confused. His brain caught up a few moments later, though. "Sorry, Kendell. Oh, well- let's get going, everyone." He said, sounding utterly robotic. They all began making moves to get out of the awkward, lopsided helicopter when Kendell spoke. "Your friend was just found dead, Chris. You're okay with that?" He was facing the helicopter door, and didn't turn around. He didn't speak. He just stopped moving. And for a few seconds, things were very quiet and tense in that small space that the S.T.A.R.S team was cramped into.

His voice was forceful when he finally replied. "Don't think for a second I'm not sad about Kevin. I just think that being silent and solemn is better than breaking down like a pathetic freak." Hailey was very tempted to say 'Burn.' , but she kept her mouth shut, owing to the seriousness of the situation. The look in Kendell's eyes was positively venomous as she stared him down. Chris could feel her eyes on the back of his head, daring him to turn around and face her. -_Albert Wesker himself would cringe under that glare,_- Jill thought as she observed Kendell. "You're a jackass, Chris Redfield." Kendell said, her expression not changing as she walked swiftly out of the crashed helicopter, shoving Chris out of her way as she did so. No one moved but Chris, who had been slammed into the wall and was now grabbing his arm, an expression of anger and pain on his face. "What are you waiting for? Go!" Wesker said, looking at them all.

"Fine- fine, man, calm down!" Hailey said as she walked out first, hands slightly raised. Jill walked out behind her, looking backwards at Wesker and Chris. Chris stayed where he was. "Move it." Wesker said, before walking out and slamming Chris against the wall for the second time. His face had just the ghost of a smile. Brad was chilling out in the helicopter they had arrived in, listening to his ipod. He clearly had no idea of what had become of Kevin. "Okay, everyone. Have a good look around." Wesker said, walking purposefully toward some long grass. Kendell, still fuming, was telling Jill and Hailey exactly what she now thought of Chris, which involved a lot of cursing. "Ladies! Please!" Wesker yelled to them from about 15 feet away. They broke apart, Kendell still muttering under her breath, Jill blushing, and Hailey beginning to wonder where Chris was.

Hailey walked over to Joseph, asking him if he'd found anything or seen Chris. "Nope." Came his reply. They began walking together, talking about a particularly interesting field mission that Joseph had been on earlier. Hailey was begging him to tell her about it again. Despite the fact that people were now talking, the mood was still quite downcast because of Kevin. Barry and Wesker were quite alone in their searching, as Barry was clearly scared to go anywhere near Wesker. And who could blame him? "Hailey- Oh my God, what is this?" Joseph said, stopping their walk to a screeching halt. He bent down, fishing in the long grass beside them. Hailey bent over beside him. "I- I don't wanna touch it, man- I don't think you should, either- we don't know what the heck it is!" "Pft, c'mon, Hailey! It's not like it's poisionous or anything-" "-Could be." Hailey said, cutting across him.

"Really, Hailey, what are the freaking chances?" Joseph said, brushing away the last blades of grass about the object. "Hey, I think it's a g- ARGH!" Joseph screamed as he pulled the gun out of the grass and noticed the hand still clinging to it. He dropped it and backed up, the rest of the team staring. That's when they heard the first of the growls. And they turned. At the edge of the clearing... a small pack of cerebus. Everyone's eyes but Wesker's got a bit wider. Heads low, they strided both slowly and menacingly towards the team, and they saw one lash out and head straight for the helicopter. Brad panicked and flew off without them. "Jackass." Joseph said, retreating from the dogs beside Hailey. 'Run on 3, everyone.' Wesker said, clearly braced for sprinting away. "1... 2... 3!"

The whole team took off at top speed. It seemed like for every dog that they managed to take down while running seemed to have a replacement... it was getting ridiculous. That's when Kendell noticed Joseph was falling behind. Those dogs were getting close, way too freaking close... She shot. "It scared the crap out of Joseph, but it did save him from the damn dogs. "Run for that mansion!" Jill screamed, seeing faded lights in the distance. Chris got there first, and opened the door for the rest of them as they ran in, now totally out of breath. And of course, one of the dogs made it inside with them. Go freaking figure. "Jill! Look out!" Hailey said, taking her chances to shoot the dog that was now heading for Jill. She missed.


End file.
